


The Seamstress's Apprentice

by Bwebins



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwebins/pseuds/Bwebins
Summary: merlin needs some new clothes!
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just letting the cat out of its metaphorical bag. this was heavily edited by my friend impala_cherry_trickster so if you like it, be sure to send her some love!
> 
> also, this is my first fic, so please don't judge too harshly :)

Merlin is the centre of Camelot, a fact that everybody knows. So why does he always wear the same ratty old clothes? 

It was that thought that led Gwen to Arthur's chambers, checking to make sure that Merlin was off to gather the Prince's meal. If Gwen had also made sure to ask the Cook to stall for as much time as possible, nobody would ever tell.

She knocked loudly enough that he would be able to hear her through the thick doors, waiting for a response while doing her best not to attract the attention from the Guards at the end of the corridor.

A lazy voice rang out, and as soon as she heard it, she pushed into the room, a bit too forcefully to be just any other servant. She’d never presume her position, of course, but she knew that Arthur was quite unlike his Father, in the fact he’d listen to her plea.

To say that Arthur was surprised to see her would be an understatement. He stood up sharply, knocking a pot of ink all over his breeches and the desk he was sitting at, the quill still sitting between his thumb and finger

'Guinevere! what... what brings you here? Merlin hasn't spilt my dinner on the cook again, has he?' She tried to hide her smile as he dabbed at the ink, before abandoning the cloth to the floor for Merlin to retrieve later. No doubt she’d hear Merlin’s whines as he protested about having to remove the ink from his clothing later.

'Sire, I came out of concern for Merlin.’ She had to be careful in the way that she phrased this, she realised, taking a slight step forward. While Arthur was a kind and caring man, he was also the Prince of Camelot. To presume he would care more for Merlin would be a mistake, if only because the Prince was stubborn in his emotions.

‘What’s the idiot done now?’ Arthur’s brown furrowed, but from the quirk of his lips, Gwen knew the concern was welcome

‘It was the state of his clothing, my Lord. The weather’s catching a chill, and I was just wondering… does he not spend the coin you give him?’ She used a tone of voice that had slight hints of motherly scolding, annoyed despite the title given in her question. Arthur, for all his claims to be observant, didn't really seem to notice that she had talked to him as if he was a child.

'I give him money, it's up to him what he spends it on.' It was clear that Arthur’s view on the subject was set, clearly baffled at the thought that Merlin wasn’t spending his coin. Or, perhaps, it was more confusion over why he should worry about what he did use his money for

Gwen sighed, seeing that there was no point in trying to explain to Arthur the importance of money for a servant, compared to a person of nobility. As much as Arthur had changed during his years (especially with Merlin at his side, not that anyone pointed that out), there was only so far an entitle-born man could see.

She left just as quickly as she came in, bobbing a curtsey to the Prince before closing the door, much more gently as she did so. It was on her way down the corridor that the idea came to her, flashing through her mind so quickly that she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t thought about it before.

Gwen made dresses for both her and Morgana, had perfected the art of making clothing for a low amount of her income. If she could do such a thing, then why could Merlin not do the same? 


	2. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets taught some sewing!

Gwen had thought it through. Although Merlin had grown up as a commoner, he was a man, so more than likely hadn't been taught how to sew. She intended to swiftly remedy that.

That's how she found herself standing outside of the physician's quarters, clutching some thin stone slabs with a bundle of chalk, along with some bundled up fabrics, in small satchel bag at her waist. While they weren't the worst she had, they weren't particularly fine. He was a pure beginner after all!

She knocked lightly, not wanting to startle Gaius, as was a common occurrence. The concept of knocking clearly seemed quite foreign to the prince, except when he was complaining Merlin never did it, of course. A disgruntled Gaius opened the door, one sleepy eye looking at her, the other covered by a piece of parchment, that had likely been on the desk he had fallen asleep at.

'Gwen, what brings you here? Oh, are you here for lady Morganna's sleeping draught?' While that was true, she had another reason for being here.

It seemed to take a few moments for his sleep – muddled mind to notice the parchment covering his right eye. He sluggishly ripped it off, leaving the right side of his face a light pink colour.

‘I must have dosed off while writing a…’ He let out a long, slow yawn, ‘list of herbs I need Merlin to collect tomorrow.’ While he was acting very much like an old man whose sleep was just interrupted, Gwen could see the fondness behind his gaze.

'Hello again Gaius, I am indeed here for the Lady Morganna's draught, would it be alright if I deliver it to her and then come back? I intend to teach Merlin how to make his own clothes.' She was met with a chuckle and one of Gaius's signature raised eyebrows.

'I imagine Merlin would find your help invaluable Guinevere, the boy does need some newer clothes. The ones he usually wears are about as thin as.' He looked around the room ‘My supply of thyme’ he said in a half grumble. He moved to the side, allowing her in.

'I can take Lady Morganna's draught to her if you wish Gwen, I'm just about to start making tomorrow's batch anyways.'

'Are you sure Gaius?' she asked, turning around rather quickly, barely having placed her pack of blue and red fabrics onto an empty table.

'Yes Gwen, I'm awake so I might as well get some work done.' He smiled and tried to move around her to get to the glass vial sitting on the shelf just behind her back, a sickly green liquid laying still within it. She handed it to him, a smile playing on her lips.

'I'm not that old you know, Gwen!' He chuckled and moved towards the door. Just as he moved into the now open doorframe, he turned to her and with a smile usually reserved for Merlin said,

'Let's hope you have better luck teaching him sewing than I do teaching him anatomy!' And with that shuffled off.

**

It didn’t take long for her to set up the supplies she would need: small needles, a tightly woven ball of thread and the small drawing slates she had brought with her.

It took perhaps around half a candlemark or so for the boredom to settle in, another half for it to become unbearable.

Left to her own thoughts, she started to second guess her decision. Would Merlin even want to learn? Was she even capable of teaching him? The silence of the room, only broken by her rapid tapping on the desk did nothing to calm her nerves.

She eventually came to the decision to get a second opinion, so set off towards Morgana’s chambers. Thankfully Gaius's chambers were only a small distance from the castle. If any of the people she passed noticed she was on edge, they made no indication of it. She was thankful for that fact.

It almost seemed like an odd daydream. Each step merging with the last, tapestries blurring, finer details becoming indistinguishable. Until she came face – to – face with the door leading into Morgana’s chambers.

She knocked lightly, not wanting to startle anyone who may be inside. It would likely just be lady Morgana, if she was even there, but it was better to be safe. That was another thing, would she be there? Gwen knew her schedule, of course, but Morgana did tend to veer off it at times.

‘Enter’ A feminine voice called out, not shouting but loud enough to be heard through the door. Gwen swung open the door and stepped in, dropping into a formal courtesy. She was met by the sight of Lady Morgana, wearing a deep green dress, a skirt coloured with a slightly lighter shade of green, sitting at her desk, a book laying open atop it.

‘Ah Guinevere, what brings you here? Not that I'm unhappy with your presence of course.’ She smiled, her perfectly white teeth in full display. It had taken Guinevere a lot of practice to resist blushing at the thought, let alone the sight.

‘I apologise for the interruption my Lady. I was wondering if I might ask your opinion on something?’

‘But of course, I’m always open to answer any questions you may have.’ She shot Gwen another of her grins, her eyes crinkling in a way that extenuated her features in just the right way to make Gwen’s knees feel weak.

‘Thank you, my lady. It has come to my attention, that Prince Arthur’s manservant, Merlin, his clothes are threadbare. I asked him about it recently and he had said he sends most of his wages back to his mother in Ealdor. So, I came to ask your advice on a matter related to that issue.’

Morgana tilted her head to the side.

‘Trust Arthur to not notice something about the person he sees more than anybody.’ The snipe should really have been expected. But Morgana motioned for Gwen to continue,

‘I intend to teach him how to sew, similar to the sessions that myself and you have.’

Morgana seemed to contemplate the matter for a few seconds, her brow furrowed in concentration, quite a lot more concentration than seemed necessary.

‘Oh! I know where to get the finest red silks!’ She let out a blinding grin

‘His scarf-thing would look perfect in a Pendragon red!’ She started rattling off various items of his clothing that could do with a re-design or a re-make.

‘Wait... what did you need my assistance with on this matter?’ She genuinely looked quite confused.

‘I came to ask if you thought it was a good idea my Lady’

‘Of course, it is! It's the best idea I have heard all day. Sometimes I wonder why the council even exists.’

‘Anyway, if you would like to start his first lesson now, I will write down all the best fabric sellers I know.’

She stood up almost shuffling Gwen out of the room, Gwen stuttering out a goodbye before closing the door behind her.

Standing for a minute or two to compose her thoughts, she set back in the direction of Gaius's quarters, with a small spring in her step.

There was no need to knock on the door, as Gaius's rounds would take at least another candlemark, what with him having to travel all around both the castle and lower town.

As the door opened, Gwen would be lying if she said what she saw didn’t surprise her. Merlin leaning over the small diner table, head resting against it, sleeves rolled up with small triple-pronged wounds on the exposed skin. She vaguely heard grumblings about leeches being far too eager to drink their fill.

He looked up, no doubt expecting Gaius, a pout on his face. It fell almost immediately, as soon as he saw her.

‘Gwen! What are you doing here?’

The fabrics still sat untouched on the desk that she had placed them on earlier.

‘Merlin! I came to ask you something...’ The nerves started to settle in again, would he accept the lessons?

‘What is it? Do you need any medical supplies?’ He stood up, looking at her with concern etched into his features.

‘No, no nothing like that. I came to help you help your clothing situation.’ A fond smile played at her lips, at his look of confusion.

‘What’s wrong with my clothes?’

‘While there is nothing wrong with them per-say... they could use some repair. Or perhaps some replacements?’

Merlin looked ready to protest, so Gwen hushed him, a finger at his lips.

‘I’m not here to complain, Merlin. I’m here to offer to help teach you how to sew, so you can do it yourself.’

He seemed to consider it for a few seconds. ‘Well, I would be a fool to deny your company, Gwen.’ He said, a small smile creeping onto his lips, ‘Though, I make no promises I'll be any good.’

Gwen let out a sigh of relief, sitting down on the seat opposite the one Merlin had just occupied. 'Well, first, let's get started on the basics!’


End file.
